una nueva vida
by Rei Kon Koneko
Summary: por fin la chicle masticado.. ejem sakura hace algo bueno por sus amigos, no solo deja sus existencia a shinigami sino tambien un gran regalo a ambos chicos SASUNARU 4EVER


POV NARUTO

**Una nueva vida**

POV NARUTO

Aun me encuentro mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana, aun puedo recordar ese fatídico en el que toda mi vida cambio, ese día que me trajo tristeza ante la perdida de una gran amiga y la alegría de un nuevo ser entre mis brazos, aun recuerdo lo que paso hace seis años como si solo hubiera pasado ayer…

**flash back**

De nuevo la aldea de Konoha se encontraba en peligro, esta vez la situación se debía a que una de las aldeas ocultas había decidido a rebelarse y tratar de invadir a la fuerza las demás aldeas.

Todo los ambus recibimos rápidamente las órdenes de Tsunade oba-chan y nos dirigimos a los puntos de ataque, la pelea no había comenzado bien pero, nosotros los ambus de Konoha nunca nos damos por vencidos y logramos emparejar la lucha.

En un descuido me lograron herir no era mortal pero si no detenía la hemorragia podría morir, fue ahí donde como era de costumbre Sasuke volvía a protegerme, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos nunca pude dejar de depender de el de cierta manera y el lo sabia.

- tan dobe como siempre, será mejor que vallas a que te curen esa herida rápido-

- no es gran cosa pero te haré caso- ya no me sorprendía que Sasuke me reconociera aun estando con la mascara de Ambu, fue tanto tiempo que entrenamos juntos después de su regreso que nos reconoceríamos aun haciendo algún tipo de transformación perfecta.

Siento que alguien se acerca a mi, supongo que debe ser algún ninja medico, pero cual fue mi gran sorpresa fue ver que era Sakura mi inseparable amiga y compañera del viejo grupo 7.

- Sakura!!, pero que demonios haces aquí, y mas en el estado en el que estas- axial es, Sakura estaba embarazada.

Todo paso hace unos 8 meses y medio cuando en una noche Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos pasamos algunas copas de sake y quedamos totalmente ebrios, fue esa noche en la que Sasuke y yo nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, de que realmente ambos nos amábamos, y no perdimos tiempo en demostrarnos todo nuestro amor, después de amarnos el uno al otro vimos como Sakura también se había extasiado por el momento que habidos tenido y no dudamos en ayudarla a liberarse totalmente. Nunca imaginamos que las consecuencias de esa noche se transformarían en el pequeño ser que ahora se encontraba en el vientre de Sakura.

- tonto ya recuéstate que tengo que curarte esa herida si es que no quieres dejar sin padre a este niño- bromeo mientas acariciaba su vientre.

- como digas- me recosté mientras me curaban. Cuando estaba casi totalmente curado recibimos un ataque sorpresa, hice lo posible para proteger a Sakura pero no lo logre, la habían hecho una herida mortal.

Sasuke que había estado todo el tiempo cerca de nosotros se aproximo mas para ver como se encontraba nuestra amiga.

- Esto se ve mal- dijo revisándola rápidamente.

- argh- no supe por que pero entre las piernas de Sakura salio un liquido medio viscoso- el bebe ya va a nacer- ante este comentario Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en piedra.

Bueno tener un bebe en medio de una lucha a muerte no es algo común y mas si no sabemos que hacer.

Por gracia del cielo Ino al ver lo de Sakura se acerco rápidamente para auxiliar tanto a Sakura como al bebe. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia toda la verdad de cómo se hizo ese niño, así que fue quien mas nos apoyo.

- chicos ustedes sigan peleando mientras atiendo a Sakura y al bebe, rápido!!- ante esa orden Sasuke y yo regresamos de nuevo a la batalla mientras Ino hacia su trabajo.

Ahora era diferente que cuando comenzó la lucha, por que esta ves no era solo para proteger a mi aldea natal, Konoha, si no también por que tenia que proteger a dos de las personas que mas quería, Sakura-chan y al niño, claro mucho mas al segundo.

De pronto sentí el respaldo de otros ninjas, como era de esperarse mis amigos, los cuales al principio me habían tratado como escoria ahora me poyaban tanto a mi como a Sasuke para poder acabar rápido con nuestros oponentes.

Neji, Shikamari, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino y los demás habían acabado con su respectivo sector y por eso llegaron a ayudarnos.

- Naruto, Sasuke vallan a ver como esta Sakura-chan mientras nosotros nos encargamos de estos tipos- dijo cejas encrespadas, quien a pesar de llegar a enterarse no se de que modo sobre lo de Sakura -chan, lo tomo de muy buena manera.

- esta bien- fue la respuesta de mi pareja, Sasuke-vamos Naruto.

- si- fue mi contestación rápida, para seguir a Sasuke

Nos habíamos separado un poco de donde se encontraba Sakura-chan, Ino y el bebe para evitar que pudieran ser heridos. Estábamos llegando cuando vimos que tres ninjas de la aldea rival se habían filtrado y estaban llegando a donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ey ustedes no deberían estar aquí- dijo Sasuke, como siempre con su típica pose, a pesar de todo este tiempo el no había podido cambiar hacer eso, siempre mostrando que era superior a nuestros enemigos, hasta lo hacia conmigo pero ya me había acostumbrado- será mejor que se rindan ante nosotros-

-ja! y ustedes creen que con eso nos vamos a rendir como unas nenitas, no sueñen-respondió uno de nuestros oponentes

- eso era lo que esperábamos de unos buenos contrincantes, vamos a hacer mucho daño aquí- entonces, después de decir esto comenzamos la pequeña pelea ahí

Esos sujetos no eran gran cosa para nosotros, los acabamos en 5 minutos, de repente se escucho un ruido cerca de donde estábamos, mejor dicho era un llanto, el llanto de un bebe, tanto Sasuke como yo nos sentíamos emocionados, ese llanto, solo podría ser de nuestro bebe. Llegamos y vimos recostada a Sakura-chan con el bebe entre brazos.

No pude evitar que toda la alegría que tenía dentro se transformara en lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con caer de mis ojos en cualquier momento.

- Ey Naruto que no lo piensas cargar- me dijo Sakura-chan a lo cual yo reaccione de inmediato.

-eh?.. cla..claro- me sentía nervioso pero me decidí y me acerque al cuerpo recostado de mi amiga, tome al bebe quien sorprendentemente dejo de llorar y me lleve con la sorpresa que tenia unos mechones rubios como yo y que tenia la tez blanca como Sasuke, no pude ver sus ojos pues los había cerrado pero suponía que los tenia del mismo color que los de Sakura-chan.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba de la cintura y posaba su mentón sobre mi hombro, era Sasuke, y pude sentir como también se había asombrado del tremendo parecido que tenia el bebe con nosotros y no tanto con Sakura-chan

-Ino crees que me puedas dejar a solas con estos dos?- pidió mi pelirosa amiga a lo que la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a auxiliar a los demás heridos de la batalla que estaba a punto de terminar a favor de Konoha.

De pronto tanto Sasuke como yo escuchamos como Sakura-chan había empezado a toser sangre a lo que nos alarmamos

- Sakura-chan!!-

-deja de ser tan escandaloso Naruto- me reprocho mi amiga al tiempo que no acercábamos a ella.

- pero..- mas no pude terminar la frase por que mi amado Sasuke me interrumpió.

-que es lo que nos querías decir?- Sasuke entendía mejor el estado de salud de la pelirosa por lo que la dejo continuar sin ningún apuro

-chicos como se habrán dado cuenta este niño tiene mas rasgos de ustedes dos que míos, por lo que este niño es de ustedes dos - comento la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero, Sakura-chan este también es tu hijo- le respondí con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-no Naruto este niño es fruto del amor que se demostraron el día en que quede embarazada, y es por eso que les confió el bienestar del bebe a ustedes, se que le darán mucho cariño, y lo protegerán para que nada malo le pase- tuvo que callar un rato por la renuente presencia de la tos junto a la sangre- se que con el amor que ambos de tienen este niño será feliz, yo fui como un tipo de contenedor de todo el amor que se demostraban el cual se transformo en este pequeño e indefenso ser y no me siento utilizada al contrario me siento muy feliz al saber que pude ayudarles a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños, tener un hijo.

- Sakura-chan, muchas gracias- la pelirosa sonrió un vez mas antes de empezar de nuevo a toser mucho, empezaba a perder mucha sangre tanto por la boca como por la herida que le habían hecho al momento que me estaba curando.

-Ino!!- grite rápidamente pero al momento en que llego la rubia, ya era muy tarde, Sakura-chan había muerto.

- lo siento chicos, no puedo hacer nada por ella- dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

No pude contener el llanto que se había formado dentro de mi, llore lo mas despacio que pude para que el bebe no se despertara, cuando de nuevo sentí esos brazos sobre protectores rodeando mi cuerpo, demostrando su apoyo y también su dolor por la perdida de nuestra amiga.

No me apretó tanto por que estaba consiente de la pequeña criatura que ahora descansaba en mis brazos.

- Naruto no llores, tenemos que ser fuertes para poder cumplir el deseo de Sakura-chan tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar a este niño como ella hubiera querido de nosotros- ante esas palabras solo asentí.

**fin del flash back**

Fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos al sentir como tiraban de mi pantalón ligeramente.

- que pasa Yue?- pregunto mientras veo al pequeño rubio de ojos negros que me mira, era gracioso pensar que el color de ojos que había sacado eran los de Sasuke y no los de Sakura y mas aun que había sacado una actitud combinada de Sasuke y mía.

A veces se comportaba muy arrogante como mi pareja y otra veces solía ser tan movido como yo jeje una perfecta combinación de Sasuke y yo.

- papá Sasuke dice que bajemos a comer – me informa mientras me regala una gran sonrisa.

- esta bien, anda bajando-le digo a mi hijo.

- Papi has estado llorando?- me pregunta inocentemente mientras pasa una de sus pequeñas manitos por mi mejilla.

- jeje estaba recordando algunas cosas y me entro un poco de nostalgia pero estoy bien, ahora anda bajando mientras le lavo la cara si?- mi pequeño asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo del cuarto.

Sonrió mientras me dirijo al baño a lavarme la cara, no quiero que Sasuke me vea así o se preocuparía, pero al parecer ya es tarde por que siento como esta en el marco de la puerta observándome.

- recordando malos ratos?- me pregunta directamente como siempre- han pasado 6 años pero aun te sientes triste cierto?-

- así es, pero ya paso- me giro regalándole una gran sonrisa a lo cual el me responde con otra- estoy feliz de tener al pequeño Yue y de estar con la mejor personas que puede haber en este mundo – le digo mientras lo abrazo por el cuello.

- no me digas que quieres que te de el almuerzo aquí en nuestro cuarto y en este momento? Recuerda que abajo esta nuestro hijo y podría escuchar cosas que no debe- bromea con los ojos llenos de picardía recibiendo de mi parte un pequeño golpe en el pecho en forma de reproche.

- tu eres el que quieres eso, pero bueno vamos a comer que Yue se debe de estar muriendo de hambre.

- si si ya voy- dice mi esposo mientras me sigue rumbo a la cocina.

**flash back**

Había pasado un año de la muerte de Sakura-chan y del nacimiento del hijo de Sasuke y Naruto, y estos últimos había planeado hacer su relación oficial, por lo que decidieron casarse, muy al contrario de que la gente se opusiera a eso en memoria de Sakura-chan o por la razón de que ambos eran hombres, se sorprendieron de que los apoyaran tanto que hasta les facilitaron las cosas para hacer mas rápido todo el procedimiento.

La ceremonia fue uno de los acontecimientos más grandes que pudo haber habido dentro de la aldea de Konoha, a pesar de que los casados habían pensado hacer algo pequeño y en privado.

**fin del flash back**

Sonrió mientras veo a mi esposo, Sasuke y presionó un poco más el agarre de nuestras manos bajo la mesa para después pasar mi mirada sobre mi hijo, ambas personas significan todo para mí, y son mi motivo para seguir con vida, nunca llegue a pensar que llegaría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

Owari

Rei: Kyaaaaaa ya se que salio un asco pero es que había olvidado este proyecto que lo había dejado a la mitad y cuando lo estaba terminando a mi linda y preciosa maquina se le ocurre fallar y perdí todo lo que había hecho T-T

Naruto: eso te ocurre por no guardar las cosas a tiempo n.nU

Sasuke: pero que dobe eres ¬¬

Rei: si no se callan hago que Sakura reviva y se quede con Sasuke ¬¬

Sakura-chicle masticado: por que Sasuke no se quedo conmigo T-T?, por que tuve un hijo de esos dos?, por que tuve que ayudarlos? Y sobre todo, por que tuve que morir?.

Rei: que mas quieres serviste de algo para este fic ¬¬, pero no te preocupes en los siguientes serás siguiendo la mala y te matare con mucho mas odio n.n

Sakura: 0.o etto.. no me refería a eso ..pero si lo pones de ese modo seré buena n.ñ

Rei: bueno bueno nos vemos en el próximo proyecto bye bye

Naruto y Sasuke: onegai dejen review para que a esta loka se le de por hacer lemon de nosotros si?


End file.
